


Deja View

by Cynara



Series: Aloha Series [4]
Category: One West Waikiki, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: oww, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack comes to Cascade on vacation.<br/>This story is a sequel to Looking Glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja View

## Deja View

by Cynara

Author's disclaimer: Still not making any cash profit.

* * *

"Jim." Blair smiled at his buff lover as he pulled him into the office, closing the door. He stretched up and kissed the larger man. 

*Blair.* He clutched the dark curls and kissed the younger man deeply. His hands drifted over shoulders, and then he guided Blair back down. *So warm. Smell so right.* His tongue quickly swiped his lips. "It's Mack." 

"Oh." Blair straightened up. He shifted awkwardly, and batted Mack's arm. "It's good to see you." He smiled. "So, what brings you to Cascade?" 

*You're here.* "I got a little time off." 

"And you left Hawaii to visit Washington State? You okay?" He looked the older man over, and lowered his voice. "Something wrong with your senses?" 

*Just my common sense.* Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. *You're better than my memories.* But Mack had been at a loss. Right after Blair had left with Jim, he had worked on putting his life together. Paid off his debts and stopped gambling. Tried to think before he spoke. *And it didn't work.* Oh, on the surface it looked better. Eventually, though, he'd had to confide in Holli. "I'm okay." 

Blair watched the other man look around the office. *Bull.* "So, have you thought about meeting Stephen?" 

"What's the point?" He already had one too many brothers. *Is he taking good care of you?* 

"He's your brother!" *It's not like I'd ever know mine. If I have any.* 

"I'll think about it." He looked around the office. Large windows, high ceiling, lots of light woodwork "They treat you pretty good here." 

"We're a little short on faculty." Murder had a way of doing that. Blair sat down pulling his chair from behind the desk. "How about you?" 

Mack pulled a chair closer and sat. "Good. Arrests up, convictions up, Captain's blood pressure through the roof." *You look cute confused.* Truth was, Blair would hit his buttons 24/7. "He wonders what I'm building up to." 

Blair smiled. "Yeah, I've seen that. So, no trouble with the senses?" 

"Other than I can't smoke or drink?" He'd tried both; he didn't get even half-way through a cigarette. *Damned if I didn't try.* Despite quitting, he had never considered himself a non-smoker or even an ex-smoker. He'd lit his way through three-quarters of the pack before he admitted he was done with cigarettes. Mack had no desire to repeat his one-time experience of a hangover, Sentinel-style. "I haven't been rendered blind, deaf or otherwise insensate." Dumb was another story. 

"Good. Good. So, what are you planning on doing? On your vacation." *Think he can tell this is awkward?* "I really can't believe you left Hawaii to visit Cascade." 

Mack shrugged and smiled. "Can't really enjoy something until it's gone? I'd try surfing, somebody would commit a crime at the beach, and..." 

Blair started laughing. "And think about seeing Stephen, okay?" 

* * *

*Good to be home, too, Stud.* He leaned back to better enjoy Jim nuzzling his neck. Maybe Jim would be able to talk some sense into Mack. He stiffened ever so slightly at the thought. *Jim. Talk sense. With his twin.* Jim hadn't reacted very well when Blair revealed the test results. *Try to isolate some common genetic markers, locate Sentinel traits.* Instead, Jim and Mack shared everything. 

"Blair." Jim pulled back, steadying his guide. "What's wrong?" He brushed along a stubbled cheek as he opened his senses, eager to locate whatever was disturbing his love. He frowned, perplexed as he tried to pin down something just outside his reach. 

"Wolfe's in town." Blair watched as Jim relaxed and tensed at the same time, the first as he identified the lingering traces so close to Jim's own. *Jealous.* Blair wondered what passed in the letters the older men sent. He had never pried in deference to Jim's uncertainty. "He's your brother." 

"For what it's worth." He'd gone fifteen years not talking to Stephen over the comparably mild situation of a car and a crowbar, a missed trip, and military school. Mack he hadn't even known existed until busting in on him and Blair. *Just who is the wronged party?* It was a question that had plagued Jim in the dark hours. Didn't like the answer often. 

"I love you." Blair turned the larger head to face him. "Got that?" He stretched up for a kiss that he was more than met in. 

* * *

Mack tried to shrug off the cold rain seeping down his neck. Of all the rotten luck, his reservation had been lost among a glut of special events. He'd been fortunate they could hold his luggage until he found a place to stay. *You're a fool, Wolfe.* He'd pretty much proved that when he bought his ticket to Cascade. *What, Blair was going to realize he made a mistake, and come back in my luggage?* Okay, so Mack did have location. But Jim had history, beyond... *Whatever that week was.* Rainier was too sweet a set up for Sandburg to abandon for warm water, let alone for a near stranger with an identity crisis. 

He looked at the street number, his vision easily cutting through the downpour. He took in his surroundings, his senses opening automatically. He smiled when he realized the loft was directly above the women's clothing store, and there was a bakery close at hand. 

Blair noticed Jim cocking his head. More than once he was so close to blurting out 'What is it, Lassie? What is it, girl?' *_Not cool_.* Before he could ask, Jim had walked over to the door, holding his hand ready to unlock and open it. 

Hand halfway into knocking position, Mack found the door open. *You better have a good dental plan.* He could hear enamel scrape together. Though he had to admit Jim was doing better than he would if things had been reversed. *Not that his molars would agree.* 

"I'll get some towels." Blair rushed off, hoping he could avert a new skirmish. The men hadn't reacted so well the last time they came together. *Territoriality in Sentinels: Battle for a Mate.* Blair would have to call Desmond Morris. The thought brought forth a large smirk. 

The two men pulled their eyes from the retreating form to face each other. Jim spoke first. 

"How long are you in town?" 

"Worried about there being two Ellisons in town?" Before Jim could react too much, Mack continued. "A week. Give or take. This is some weather you have." Mack turned toward the reverberation of footsteps. 

*Playing nicely?* Blair handed over the towel to the still dripping man. "Here you go." He twisted around. "Think you could loan him some sweats? Mack, go ahead and take a hot shower. Jim here gets a little worked up about his floors." Blair smiled and pointed towards the bathroom. 

Jim watched as his twin *g-d, I hate that* walked past the kitchen. Flashing a 'what was that, Chief?' look, he headed upstairs for some clothes. *Hell if I'll let Wolfe run around in a towel.* 

* * *

Mack dried off and pulled on the loaned clothes. As he had the sweatshirt stretched, he caught a scent. Pulling the shirt closer he smelled. *Blair.* He rubbed it over his face, thinking about Blair putting on and taking off this shirt. Smiling at the image of Blair wearing the oversized shirt, Mack finished getting dressed. 

* * *

Jim folded his clothes and dropped them into the hamper before sliding into bed behind Blair. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling the warm neck. Blood pooled in his groin which was pressed into Blair's full mounds. Separated by two layers of fabric, he teased, hips rocking gently as his fingers played with chest hair. 

"Jim." The words were breathed out Sentinel-soft, with a hard edge. Hands clasped around the big wrists, pressing the hands still. Releasing a susurration, Blair carefully rolled over. With his index fingers, he drew in the air two inward arches that met in the middle, and then put a hand cupped around his ear. 

Jim closed his eyes. *Mack can hear us.* After a few choice thoughts, he looked at Blair, smoothing hair back from the brow. He pressed a gentle kiss to the full lips before Blair rolled back over. 

Part of him, probably the caveman Blair had cracked about, wanted to take his guide in noisy splendor. Claim him. Let Mack hear and smell his loss, Jim's gain. 

*Blair would leave me.* This simple knowledge stayed him. He so much wanted reassurance after the evening of tense heat between Mack and Blair. Trust his guide to think through all the angles. *You are out of here in the morning, Mack.* 

Mack rolled over again in the small bed. *Blair.* He could smell the younger man all around him. *It is his old room, after all.* Still was Blair's study, from the books that had been shifted off the bed. Mack tried pushing the scent away; his other senses couldn't distract him. He'd shut his hearing when Blair and Jim had headed upstairs. Sight, in addition to making it hard to sleep, just showed him the life he couldn't share. Touch-- the bed wasn't that comfortable. He sat up. "I'm going to have to find something" *to taste.* He realized too late that Jim could probably hear him. *How long did you listen to him before Hawaii?* He reached for his pants. 

* * *

The foot falls faded from Jim's hearing. *Good luck finding some place open.* He rolled to his side, laying his hand on Blair's bare shoulder. Stroking it with his fingertips, Jim steeled himself. "You... you still want him. Blair?" 

Blair flopped onto his back, pulling closer to Jim. "No. Yes." He turned his head toward Jim. "I love you." He stopped Jim from talking. "I care for Mack. They're not the same. The one doesn't invalidate the other." He rolled back to his side. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, spooning behind him. "I love you too." He nuzzled into the hollow between Blair's neck and shoulder. He smiled as Blair pulled his arm tighter. Snuggled close, Jim finally drifted into untroubled sleep. 

* * *

"Blair says you aren't planning on seeing Stephen." Jim stayed behind Mack; talking was easier when he was not facing his twin. Truth be told, Jim wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Mack might have left his gambling and get-rich-quick schemes behind, or just run through all his credit. Stephen, while certainly not stupid, and generally a shrewd businessman, still carried guilt about Jim that Mack could certainly tap. 

But Blair thought that brothers should meet. Was offended that Mack didn't feel the same. And Jim, even when uncertain, nearly always listened to his guide. 

*Pot to the kettle?* "This from the man who came back from the dead and still didn't talk to his brother?" Mack turned around, pinning Jim with his eyes. "Besides, he doesn't know." 

"No, he doesn't." There were so many questions still unanswered which Jim was loath to ask. Questions that would be all too real were Stephen let in on the secret. "Figured that was your call." 

"Are you even sure he is my brother?" He watched as Jim blinked in shock. "You're that sure you weren't the one that was given up?" 

"Joseph W. Ellison would never had raised somebody else's kid." *I was nearly too much trouble for him.* 

"I'm sorry." It had been meant as a jab, maybe to give Jim a taste of what he'd felt when he'd realized that not only had he lost a lover but also a family he had never even known. "Guess I lucked out." 

Jim looked up. *Was it really that bad?* "After Mom died..." Shit. Where was his brain? 

"I figured something like that. Look, once I knew what Blair had found out, it was pretty obvious. My sister is ten years younger. He wouldn't just be pushing me at Stephen if I had other family. Do you remember her?" 

It would be so easy to lie. Let Mack believe his mom didn't have any part in it. Jim couldn't reconcile it, why should Mack? "I was eight. Stevie, he couldn't believe she was gone. Maybe if he'd gone to the funeral..." 

*Eight.* It swamped his mind. His parents *Well they were, weren't they?*, had pictures of him as a baby. "Why didn't he go?" 

Jim could remember how Stevie cried. Tears had run down his own face, slowly, but Stevie had bawled. "Father forbid it. I didn't go either... but I saw just the same. The burial." Jim thought back as he watched his father drop the first clod of dirt after the casket was lowered into the grave. While the young Jim sat in slacks and shirt sleeves up in a tree. No one would call him Jamie again. Only his mom did, and she was dead. 

"Jim." Mack breathed out with relief when Jim looked up. "Do you want me to meet Stephen?" 

* * *

Blair lit the last of the candles and sat down before the couch. He'd thought he had come to peace with Mack months ago. If not at the airport, then surely as he and Jim created their new relationship. 

Blair let images drift across him. Reawakening Jim's senses; making a Sentinel of Mack. The first kiss. Jim slamming open the door. The strange wonder of loving a man, loving Jim. Mack. So many firsts. Making love to Jim, really Jim, alone. 

Blair's eyes snapped open before he had to look at those pained orbs reflecting his betrayal. "And now what?" Mack safely in Hawaii hadn't posed any temptation, even in fantasy. In Cascade, it was another story. 

He wanted to take care of Mack. After all, hadn't he created a Sentinel just to leave him Guide-less? For whatever reason, Mack was managing better than Jim, but that didn't assuage Blair much. Sometimes he just knew so little. Mack hadn't been isolated, yet he was able to expand his senses with Blair's encouragement. 

*You want to take care of him.* What the hell was he going to do? 

* * *

Stephen fidgeted around his large living room. Jim was finally coming to visit. Their schedules had never meshed since Stephen had moved into his new house. "I still haven't even moved all the way in." He'd been rather surprised when he had found out Blair wasn't coming along. Ever since their forced reunion, Jim's young friend had made the brothers' reconciliation a personal goal. 

"Before we get to Stephen's, I just want to put out a few ground rules." Jim didn't look for an instant away from the road. "First off, unless Stephen brings it up, we are not talking about our parents. Second, nothing about Sentinels." Jim took a turn, and then continued his monologue, still staring out at the road. "And I haven't told him about Blair and me yet." 

*If not now, when?* Did Jim think he needed to hide Blair? "Just what will you say about how we met?" 

Jim flashed on Mack covering Blair in the hotel. "Some things brothers don't share." 

"Like lovers?" Any retort to the question was forestalled as the truck rolled into the driveway. Mack exited the truck, heading for the man he figured must be Stephen. 

*Jim let somebody drive his truck?* His eyes got wide as his brother got out of the truck again, both of them coming towards him. 

"Stephen, this is Mack. He's our brother." 

Stephen backed into the house, sitting on the couch before he fell. He looked back and forth between the two men. "Guess this is what you wanted to tell me." The resemblance was uncanny, though slowly he could make out some differences. Mack was tanner, though not more so than Jim had ever been. More telling was body language. "Jim?" 

"I don't have any answers. I kinda just ran into him in Hawaii. The conference?" He paused as he waited for Stephen to nod. He realized he had no way of explaining why Blair would have gotten a genetic separation done on them. 

"Blair's got a friend working on a nature-nurture thesis. Thought we'd be an interesting footnote. Sort of screwed that up, being twins." Mack smiled wide. "So, I guess you're our younger brother?" There was a faint stress on the word 'younger'. 

"Um, yes." Stephen turned to Jim, who just shook his head. Uncertain of which obvious question he was nixing, Stephen held off asking. Thinking about it, Jim couldn't have talked to dad. "So, I take it you're a cop?" He watched as the two other men looked at each other. "Blair's curious, but there must have been a hook for him to get a blood sample." 

All three men started laughing at the thought of Blair just walking up to a complete stranger. Mack added a "Pardon me," in an atrocious Dracula imitation. That threw them all into spastic laughter. 

"Don't give him any ideas." That drew a last sputter out of Stephen. 

"Yeah, I'm a cop too. Unlike Jim here, my military career was pretty unnoteworthy. I'm sort of surprised nobody noticed the resemblance." Mack figured he had glanced at the magazine any number of times, but nobody had ever held it next to him. 

"I didn't recognize him the first time I saw the cover." While his dad got an official retraction regarding James Ellison's death, that was Stephen's first notice. On business, it had been among the ones available on the plane. "I should have tried contacting you." 

"I'd had a number of years beforehand to do the same." He looked at his kid brother. "I probably would have bitten your head off, anyway." 

* * *

Blair heard the door unlock. Part of him wanted to talk to Jim; the rest realized they had said everything that they could. He pulled himself up as the two older men slipped off their shoes and hung up their jackets. Waiting for Jim to sit, Blair launched at Mack. 

*Yess.* Mack had his arms full of Blair, not to mention his mouth. Rationally, he knew Blair meant this welcome for Jim. Until his twin stepped in, Mack was going to enjoy the confusion. This was worth a black eye or three. *You're so sweet and hot.* 

Blair stepped down from the kiss, the arms holding him giving way. "Mack." He had worked on what he was going to say; now it had all fled him. His hand trailed, half seeking the warmth of Jim's knee, though the couch was out of reach. "I... Mack. I really..." Blair leaned back in, rubbing his face across the broad chest. 

Mack looked at the warm bundle in his arms, over to Jim and back. Blair wanted him. Wants me. *And Jim knows it.* Mack gently smoothed this hands along Blair's back and arms. *You love him.* He needed Blair so much. "Whatever I can have." *It's okay. I'm a big boy.* He tried to stroke the nerves and uncertainty right out of the shaking man. As he caressed, Blair heated with the flush of arousal. 

Jim watched the bittersweet slow dance. Now that it had happened, he half-admitted to himself that he'd been expecting this. All he could think was that at least Blair was being open about it. *Unlike me.* Jim could almost feel what his lover was doing. Nimble fingers teasing flesh taut over ribs. Not even thinking, he got off the couch, tempted by the sensuous sway of Blair's back. Pressing close behind, Jim nosed into the nape, kissing and laving the warm skin. 

*Goood.* Blair was being pressed between two very responsive, sexy trees. He leaned into the kisses being dropped all around his neck and face, as his own mouth sought out available skin. His jeans increasingly tight, Blair felt twin answering heats against his stomach and the small of his back. 

Mack fumbled with the buttons on Blair's shirt only to reveal a tee underneath. Finding the shirt open, Jim pulled it back and down, and the other up and over. Down to bare Blair, the two cops struggled with their own shirts, pressing that much closer, finally skin to skin. 

Blair was going mad from the slow loving, still half-dressed. Clutching Mack by the ass, he pressed against a thigh and wriggled his own butt along one of Jim's legs. *What?!* As his hips were stilled. "Yeeesss." A large hand stroked his confined length before freeing the zip. He let out an inarticulate moan as the offending garment was pull-pushed down from behind. "Yours." 

Mack was half out of his pants before it occurred to him that he didn't know where they were going. The spare bed was barely big enough for one of them. 

"Upstairs." It was a scramble of nearly naked bodies that followed Jim's directive. Standing next to the bed, Blair tightly clamped between, it was with difficulty they shed boxers. Pulling the shorter man onto the bed, Mack and Jim arranged Blair carefully. 

Cock riding along cock, cock sliding along his cleft, Blair was awash in sensation. Incapable of speech, Blair rocked forward and back. Barely an inch of skin was ignored as two hands traversed his left flank. Bucking harder, he tried to encourage Jim. *Tease.* He could feel the length along his crease, ever tighter between his cheeks. 

Mack reveled in the writhing form in his arms, chest hair scraping against sensitive nipples and taut flesh. This was what had haunted his dreams in Hawaii, what he had missed those times he'd brought women home. Tongues dueling, nipping at tempting neck flesh. Hard heat against hard heat. He held tight as Blair quivered. 

Jim smoothed the quickly warming gel between the globes of Blair's ass. He felt the shivers of anticipation as he neared and avoided the pucker. Sliding back along the cleft, Jim resisted Blair's attempt to shove back onto him. 

Too much and not enough, Blair hung suspended on his pleasure. Bucking forward and counter-stroking Jim, he tried for the jolt to the enveloping feel of being completely surrounded. Looking for the grain to freeze the super-cooled liquid. 

Mack was trying to keep things smooth, prolonging the painful bliss so much preferable to the last several months. Containing Blair was impossible; Wolfe tumbled, jerked a few times and pulsed. The slick smoothed the way for the younger man's increasing speed. 

One, then a second, wet heat spread across Blair before he finally flew free. Seeping back into himself, Blair was rolled onto his back, Mack and Jim snuggling along either side. 

* * *

Muzzy, Blair awoke, moonlight washing in from the skylight. *Warm.* He tried to wriggle into an even more comfortable position, under the two arms slung over his chest. *What the?* 

Mack and Jim awakened to a pulling sensation. Peering into Blair's eyes they saw a rueful look. They pushed him back down when he attempted to get up. 

"We'll have to get up together." Jim directed the careful operation of getting up and down the stairs without too much pulling. The hot water of the shower and some drizzled-in body wash unglued Blair. 

Blair grabbed the bottle. "That was so uncool." Lathering, he started in on what felt like a corset of rubber cement. He quickly found his hands joined by four more. "Ohhh." He shifted his feet a bit wider, granting the roaming hands more access. 

Water sluicing down Blair's back mesmerized Mack while Jim seemed similarly fascinated by the spray coursing through chest hair. Hands and lips traced the compact body, along the cheekbones and jaw, down the neck, along chest and back, toyed with peaking nipples, taunted the furred navel. 

"Oooh." Supported in one large hand, another teased at Blair's opening. Rising his arms, he draped one around the neck before him, the other hand clutching the head behind him. 

Sensing that the water was about to go cold, Jim pushed off the water, still rolling Blair's balls. Kissing and nibbling what he could with his neck captured, he was startled by his love's eyes rolling back. "Mack." 

The hiss brought Mack out of his fugue to see one of his fingers sliding in and out of Blair, another about to enter. He withdrew with the out stroke, trying to untangle from the hand clutching the back of his head. 

"Jim." Blair cried out at the loss, hanging on even tighter to the two men. "Take me. Both of you. Do me." He pushed at the hand on his cock. "Fill me." 

For a moment Jim and Mack stared at either other as it dawned on them that Blair had confused the two. "What do you want?" Two mouths breathed out the words. 

Beyond speech, Blair traced his strong fingers along the two lengths. Eyes closed. "You. Taking me." Mouth left open. 

The three men navigated out of the shower and Blair was toweled off. Jim and Mack seethed around him, until upstairs Jim was behind. Quickly the smaller man was on his hands and knees, with the larger men kneeling fore and aft. Caressing the full cheek, Jim retrieved the lube. 

Mack rubbed his thumb over the lush lips so close to his aching hardness. The graze of teeth across the pad startled him. Concentrating on the rasp of new beard against his palm, Mack steeled his control. Resisted thrusting his cock deep into the inviting wet heat. 

Jim looked over Blair's long back, legs bent and spread wide, arms flexed. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore Mack pushing back on the strong shoulders. He plunged one slick finger in deep. 

Blair fought at the hands keeping him still, from surging back, from stretching forward. Just as he thought he'd go insane, the bed shifted. The sensation was intense, as one cock pushed into his behind, and another slipped just inside his lips. Licking over the crown, he tempted the cock further into his mouth. Caressing the strong thighs, he pulled back, pushing on Jim. 

A strong steady rhythm built as Blair was pumped back and forth while the two Sentinels rocked in and out. Thrust, slide, pull, retreat, slide thrust, pull retreat. Thrust-pull, slide-retreat, slide, thrust, retreat, pull, slide-retreat, thrust-pull. 

Mack kneaded Blair's scalp, fingers tangled in the locks, as he slid in and out of the hot, talented mouth. Lapped, licked and suckled, it was all he could do to evenly rise and fall. Pulling Blair deep to the root and retreating. 

Jim caressed the trembling thighs and heaving belly under his large hands as he plunged into Blair and pulled out. He reached for the heavy cock and his hand was slapped. 

Blair reveled as he was filled over and over, draped onto one lap and pulled onto another. Cock pumping between his lips, down and out of his throat with a second thrusting into his depths in time and in alternation. His own weeping with unsatisfied need. He batted away a hand. Sucking harder, rearing back further, Blair pushed the two men to take him faster, more fully, to possess him utterly. 

Mack pumped faster, stilling Blair so he could set the pace without slamming into the younger man's face. 

Jim plunged deeper, gripping hips as he rode Blair with his full strength. 

No longer rocking, Blair felt the building climax as Mack and Jim synchronized filling and emptying him at the same time. Faster and deeper, until Blair finally snapped, seed spilling, ass clenching, throat closing. 

Mack and Jim hung as their orgasms thundered out of them, heads lifted, eyes open. Awareness returned as they slipped from Blair, eliciting a moan in protest. Averting their gaze towards the pooled flesh, they pointedly ignored each other as they cleaned him up. 

* * *

*Ummm.* Blair drifted awake nicely warm. "Morning." He started the rest of the way awake when he realized Jim had two bodies. 

"Guess that's my cue." Mack brushed a kiss onto Blair, resisting the siren call of the lush lips. Gathering his boxers, he got out of the bed and went downstairs. 

"What's wrong?" Jim tried to smooth the stiffness out of Blair. 

"How can you still look at me?" *Let alone touch me.* 

What? "Blair, you've lost me. Back the train up, okay?" 

"You're not upset?" Blair half-twisted in the arms holding him. "Jim." 

"Upset?" Jim's hands soothed in place, stroking his lips across the waiting locks. He looked into the wide eyes, almost seeing the thoughts tumbling tumultuously. "I love you." 

"I had you and Mack fuck me." Blair bounced out of the bed, and started pacing. Man, was he screwed up. He chuckled at his own pun. *Oh, yeah. Screwed up and down.* 

"Thought that was what you wanted." Jim shifted on the bed, focusing on his guide. 

"Don't you get it? That's the problem. G-d, it was so intense." Blair's eyes closed involuntarily as he remembered and flashed back open promptly. "See what I mean?" He ruefully regarded his aroused condition. 

Jim tried to figure out what the problem was. Okay, so sharing Blair with Mack wasn't Jim's preference. A wave of anxiety hit him. "You don't want to go back to Hawaii, do you?" 

"No! Where did you get an idea like that?" Blair reigned himself back in, and started again, more quietly. "I love you." 

Mack paced below. He'd really outdone himself this time. *Did you think for one moment?* No, of course not. It had been everything he'd wanted. *Other than permanence.* Now, Blair was tearing himself up. He threw the rest of yesterday's clothes on and headed out. Jim could get his suitcases to the airport. 

*Oh, hell.* Jim pulled on his boxers and pants and started for the stairs as he recognized the sounds of Mack slipping out of the building. At the whisper of his name, he turned to Blair. "Just got to talk to a stubborn man." 

* * *

Jim found his quarry in the cafe and let him stew until Mack's order came. Then he slipped into the other side of the booth. "Didn't think to say good-bye?" 

"Look, I'm sorry. I..." 

"Save it. We all played a part. You're not leaving until things are settled." Blair would beat himself up over this indefinitely if Mack just ran back to Hawaii. 

"Aren't they?" *You won.* 

* * *

*Haven't we been here before?* Blair regarded the two Sentinels, all three of them quiet since Jim had returned with Mack. After Jim had left, it occurred to Blair that Mack had probably heard every word. Would he ever stop hurting the man? *My first lover.* 

"I shouldn't have come." 

"Mack..." Blair firmed his resolve. Jim would understand what he needed to say now that Blair had figured it out. "No. I was unfair. I really do care for you. More than anyone else." 

"Except Jim." 

"Different, but not any less." Blair went over to Mack and leaned in close. "I was shocked and I reacted. I'm sorry. I... G-d, what you do to me. I just can't be what you deserve." 

Jim pulled closer to Blair until he was wrapped around the smaller man. 

Mack rubbed a thumb over the full bottom lip. "What if you're still what I want?" He forced a big smile. "You're better than either of us deserves." 

Jim held on even tighter. "He's got you there, Chief." 

Blair reached for the hand still caressing his face. Rubbing it, he sagged into Jim's embrace. 

* * *

"How did things go with Stephen?" Blair scooped through his dinner, attempting nonchalance before they pressed forward. The test he had proctored had given him some time to think after he and Jim rushed off to their days. 

"Okay. But I think Jim here almost gave him a heart attack." 

"Me? You're the one that just got out." 

Blair started laughing. "You didn't... Oh man! First one and then another... What did he say?" He looked over expectantly at Jim. 

"'Guess this was what you wanted to tell me.'" 

"After he picked his jaw back up." Mack let out a little laugh. 

* * *

"Um, Mack. Other side of the bed." Blair looked over at the boxer clad man getting into bed and up at Jim, also in boxers, standing at the head of the stairs. Mack got up from the right edge and got in on the left side, a joking look on his face. "That better?" 

"Yeah." Blair's voice wavered as he reacted to Mack laid out with bent knee, arm draped on it. He came out of his haze when Jim got in bed beside him. He arched back into the kiss behind his ear. Mack rolled closer, fabric rasping on fabric as his leg touched Blair. 

"Are you going to take that shirt off?" Mack lightly traced across the offending garment. 

Blair looked over to Jim, both knowing that since coming back, Blair generally slept in the buff. Reaching across himself, Blair pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Settled, his lovers rubbed hands over the revealed chest and snuggled close. 

* * *

*Nice.* Blair drifted in the dreamy sensation of being lazily licked. The phantom tongues meandered along his flesh, insides of elbows given as much attention as nipples. His eyes flashed open as his brain registered the wet heat descending over his cock. When had he lost his shorts? His thoughts skittered as the tongue stroked his length and the mouth pumped up and down. Involuntarily, his knees clamped the head still. He turned to regard the sentinel lapping at his ear and neck, and then looked down. Blue eyes stared back, lips still wrapped around the root of his shaft. 

Mack found himself flipped onto his back, Blair thrusting into his mouth, slowing as he gathered control. Mack tried to encourage resumed speed, grasping the firm ass. 

"Against the rail." Blair pushed Jim to sit before him, grimacing in pleasure as he pumped into the welcoming mouth. Leaning forward, Blair pushed apart the pulled-up legs, swallowing the waiting prize. Wrapping his arms around strong thighs, he worked the cock thoroughly with his mouth before developing a rhythm. Writhing taut between pleasures, Blair pursued prolonging them. Changing his attentions to the cock in his mouth, switching his claim of the mouth on his own cock, Blair kept them skirting the edge. 

Jim rubbed his hands down Blair's back, ankles pressed against Blair's ribs. Mack smoothed Blair's sides and caressed the straining asscheeks. Just as they thought they would never get enough, Blair thrust hard and sucked forcefully, spilling as he greedily swallowed. 

Jim whimpered as Blair let the milked flesh slip from his lips. Kissing it gently, he slid up and quickly claimed Jim's mouth. Evading the embrace, he cleaned Mack, gathering some with his tongue before kissing the satisfying mouth. Rolling onto his back between the two men, he offered a self-flavored kiss to Jim. His head lolled as the thought of switching off kisses played through his mind, melting what few bones he had left. Eyes drifting shut, he spotted the alarm clock. 

"No." Both men regarded him at the declaration. His eyes clenched tight and reopened wide. "I've got to get up. You know this is cruel, right?" He pushed away at the comforting hands. "Classes. Jim, I'll see you at the station. Mack." He focused intently. "I will deal with you when I get home." Blair struggled out of the bed, and stumbled his way down the stairs, thankful for the rail. 

* * *

"What are you planning?" Jim looked at his guide, partner and love sitting next to him in the truck. Though as always helpful with Jim's cases, Blair had been somewhat distant. Liked he'd been hatching something all day. 

"Hum? Oh. You'll just have to wait." Blair looked out the window, and then turned back to Jim. "Didn't you know how close the time was?" 

"I was otherwise engaged." Jim pushed the thoughts aside for motor safety. "Not exactly when I look at a clock." 

Blair tried to stay gruff but the images wouldn't let him. "Better not." He stifled through the chuckle. "Have I mentioned that I love you?" 

"Recently?" Jim kept his eye on the road, sneaking a peak via the mirrors. 

* * *

"Tests?" Mack looked at the shorter man. After this morning, he wasn't sure Blair's tests would be pain-free. 

"Tests." Jim tried not to gloat. A small smile kept creeping to his lips. Finally somebody else to be a guinea pig for Sandburg. 

Blair put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "You get to help." He put his other hand between Mack's shoulders. "Just some parameter delineation. I'd also like to know how you manage to control zone-outs. Maybe I'll figure something out." 

* * *

"Think Frankenstein is done with us?" Mack whispered Sentinel-soft. The first tests had been pretty simple. Just as he felt bad for thinking they were to lull him into a false sense of security, things got much more difficult. Where had this piggy-backing idea come from? 'Smell the hot dog and hear the conversation.' 

"Maybe." Jim had been enjoying Mack going through the paces. Blair was just using him to start the tests beyond normal constraints. At some point Jim got pulled in. If he didn't know better, Blair had purposely been trying to get them to zone. Why Mack zoned less often, Jim couldn't figure out. 

Blair walked up. "How's about dinner?" The larger cops loped off for the truck and Blair chased after them. "Come on. They weren't that bad." 

Jim thought about it for a moment. "He used to be more vindictive." 

"Jim!" 

"More?" Mack mock trembled. 

"Very funny. I think I'll be going over results tonight." 

* * *

"Mack." Blair didn't need to be a Sentinel to know Mack wanted something. 

"Do me." He whispered, even though Jim couldn't help but hear. Not that he wanted Blair keeping secrets. He'd thought so much about this after Blair was gone. Even though it had happened only once. "Please." 

"Jim." Blair waited until the big man was by him. "You get to decide. If you say no, I won't." 

Mack looked away. 

"Do it." Jim ignored the look from his twin. "You want to." He sucked on Blair's neck as his lover squeezed his hand. 

* * *

Blair sat at the end of the bed. "Take off your clothes." 

"What about you?" Mack worked on his buttons, wondering if this was really what he wanted. *Of course it was. Any way I can have it.* 

"Don't worry. You'll have me in you soon enough." Blair smiled as Mack sped up, and turned to Jim. "Got something for me?" He watched as fingers flew and clothes fell. *Oh, yeah.* Blair shifted off the bed, starting on his shirt buttons. He stepped to Mack. "Get comfortable." 

Mack got onto the bed, and eyes closed, lay on his back. 

"On your knees. Hold onto the rail." Mack followed instructions and Blair dropped his pants. Like this, Mack was nearly indistinguishable from Jim, the give-away tan not including his ass. Blair started to get onto the bed. 

"Not quite yet." Jim scented Blair's neck, left arm across the furred chest, right hand clasping a hip. 

Hand running down his front, Blair didn't notice the departure of the right. "Oh!" The slickness was cool between his cheeks, as Jim circled, teasing, taunting. The next bit of gel felt cold against his hot center. He heard the pop before he felt the invading finger. The maddening finger worked in more and more of the gel before finally being joined by a second and eventually a third. Blair moaned as they were removed. 

"You've got someone waiting." Jim pressed the lube into Blair's hand and pushed him onto the bed. 

*Finally.* Mack shoved back onto the slick finger against his center. It seemed an eternity before he could feel Blair's cock against his entrance. Blair positioned him down a bit, and then surged forward. **"YESSS!"**

Blair held absolutely still. Mack was so tight; it was almost like drilling through masonry. Slowly he felt muscles relax, and he pulled back some to press forward again. "You can't keep waiting for me." Blair gently increased the length of his strokes. "Ohhhaahh!" The welcome invader slipped smoothly into his depths. 

Jim withdrew almost to the tip and slid back in. Again. Again. Again. Jim let Blair slip backward before plunging back in. Holding one hip, he caressed the left side of Blair's face with his other hand. Out-stroke matched with Blair's in-stroke and Jim claimed him with his every withdrawal. 

Blair perfectly pendulumed between filling Mack and being filled by Jim. Jim slammed into him, changing the pattern. Filling and full, retreating and full, thrusting and empty, Jim slamming in and starting it again. 

The end approached, Mack clenching with his first tremors of orgasm as Jim thrust faster into Blair. Mack clamped hard with his release as Jim pulsed deep. Blair was thrown free last of all. 

* * *

*Where is everybody?* Blair threw back the covers, and scrambled out of bed. At least they had cleaned him up before going. Grabbing a robe, he padded down to the bathroom. Business taken care of, he figured he might as well take his shower. At best he might nap a little before he had to start the morning. 

Jim halted Mack at the door to the loft. He listened to the water spray. 

"So much for getting back before he got up." Mack hadn't believed that Jim could slip away from a sleeping Blair. 

Jim opened the door, dropping his keys into the basket. He let Mack lock up while he set out muffins. He counted the time between the shower turning off and Blair popping through the bathroom door. 

Blair skidded to a stop. "Leaving without a kiss good-bye?" 

"You were dead to the world." Blair had barely twitched as Jim cleaned him up. Jim bit into the appeasing peach bran muffin. 

"I kissed you." 

"So where were you two off to in such a hurry?" Blair took a seat. 

"The gym. He's cruel when he jokes." Mack didn't fall for Jim's dirty look one bit. He took a bite out of the cranberry-nut muffin. 

"Spill it." 

"I was just reestablishing my image." 

Blair turned to Mack. "What did he do?" 

"Let the desk officer think Jim slipped out undetected." 

Blair picked at the muffin cup. "Guess the bloom is off." He kept plucking until he got his wake-up greeting. After Jim released his mouth, Blair popped a large muffin chunk into his mouth, and mumbled about having to get dressed. 

* * *

"Mack." Blair reached up and kissed the taller cop. Stepping back, he smoothed a hand down the firm chest. "You take care. And find somebody to love you, okay?" 

"I'll try." Mack turned to Jim. He was somewhat surprised at the hearty handshake. "You sure about not coming to the airport?" 

"Stephen wants to talk to you. Speaking of, he's coming around the corner now." Jim bustled his twin out the door and waited as Mack went down the stairs and got into *the limo?* Jim went to the window and spotted his brothers through the limo's back window. He let out a small chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Blair walked close and got captured in an embrace. Squirming, he wriggled along Jim. "Ahh..." He leaned back into the mouth working the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

* * *

Epilogue. 

Mack milled about in the crowded airport. His flight had been forced to redirect to San Francisco because of some problems at L.A.; at least until the airlines straightened things out, he was stuck waiting around. 

He scanned through the crowd, catching snatches of conversation before passing over them. Then he got this funny feeling. "Blair?" Mack saw the curls between other people's shoulders and heads, and he pushed through. "Blair!" He spun the smaller man around and pulled him into a big hug. 

"Buddy, I'm not your girlfriend." He waited until his feet were back on the floor. "See?" He held out his hands, pulling the loose shirt against his chest. 

"Sorry." Mack looked over the other man. "You look just like him. A friend of mine. Sorry." Mack turned away from the colorfully dressed stranger. *Right.* He might have been waiting for a long time, but Blair wouldn't have been able to catch up. *Or leave Jim.* 

"Hey!" Bruce chased down the bigger man. "Who's this guy I look like?" 

Mack looked back. "Just someone I know." 

"Must know him pretty well to pick him up like that. I really look that much like him?" 

Mack gave the smaller man a second look. "Yes and no." 

"Gotcha. Tell him hi." Bruce wandered back into the crowd. 

"Wait!" Mack started over as an announcement came over the PA system. 

"_Travelers to Hawaii via Los Angeles. You will be boarding flight 234 tomorrow evening. Please come to the desk for further information. Cascade to Los Angeles passengers, please come to the desk. Thank you._" 

Mack found Blair's look-alike over by one of the boarding lines. He slouched into the wall. He half-stood that way for awhile. 

"Looks like you just lost your best friend." Bruce bounced next to the large man. "So, you going to Hawaii on vacation?" 

"I live there." Mack picked himself off the wall and started for the front desk. He turned back. "How'd you know I was going to Hawaii?" 

"You don't look like you're from L.A. And tans are kind of rare in Cascade." He bounced around a bit more. "Did you just see him?" 

"Who?" 

"Blair. Your friend I sorta look like?" 

Mack's cop instincts started kicking in. The best con artists were smart and appeared harmless. Already this guy knew there was somebody he looked like, and where Mack was traveling to and from. "Who are you?" 

"Hey, calm down. You're the one that grabbed me, remember?" Bruce backed away, keeping an eye on the larger man. What was the chance anybody else looked like him? Beyond a vague similarity. 

"I'm a cop." He flipped out his badge. Mack watched as the younger man stepped in closer and then stopped. "Really." 

"Then I'm Bruce. So, Mac, what's it really like?" He watched the double-take. "What?" 

"How did you...?" 

"Can't be.... A cop named Mack?" Bruce started shaking in mirth. "Go on. But if your last name's Friday, don't tell me." 

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" 

"Me? No, I was just gophering some people for the station." "Hey, how about I show you around?" 

"Okay, Bruce. Anybody ever tell you you're weird?" 

"Today? Just you." 

Finis 


End file.
